Secret Island
Quest 1: Night Watch of Magda: Explore the Fortune Telling room in Night Mode. Quest 2: Great Divination: Banish snatchins and exchange with gypsies to collect 150 runestones. Previously collected items will not be counted. TIP: This quest was easier than it seemed at first! The quest allows you to buy runestones for 1 diamond a piece, but I don’t think it is necessary. Quest 3: White Magic of Awakening: Explore the Hall in Silhouettes Mode to find a Book of White Magic. Previously collected items will not be counted. Quest 4: Black Magic of Protection: Explore the Fortune Telling room in Night Mode to find a Book of Black Magic. Previously collected items will not be counted. Quest 5: Barrier for the Ghosts: Explore any room with the Mist phenomenon to find a Book of Necromancy. Previously collected items will not be counted. Quest 6: The Monstrous Danger: Explore the African room while it is under the Curse of the Stone Tongue (occurs after you explore the room with the Native Idol) to find the Book of Monsters. Previously collected items will not be counted. Quest 7: The Magic of a Thousand Ways: Explore the Japanese Garden with the Will’o’Wisp phenomenon to find the Book of Eastern Magic. Previously collected items will not be counted. Quest 8: The Trick of Merlin: Charge the collection “Magic Books.” Previously collected items will not be counted. Quest 9: Silence of the Ghosts: Charge the “Accurate Route” collection. If you have already charged it prior to this quest, it will not count. (This collection is actually called “Precise Route” when you look through the collections tab.) Quest 10: Men’s Weapon: Charge the “Pirate Weapon” collection. Quest 11: Vivifying Fear: Charge the “Sea Reptiles” collection. Quest 12: Familiar Environment: Charge the “Pirate Treasures” collection. Quest 13: Dim Scent: Explore the Sakura Room to find a Piece with the Stone. The item will not be found at once. Quest 14: Traces Lead to Laboratory: Explore the Laboratory in the Silhouettes Mode to find a Piece with a Lagoon. The item will not be found at once. Quest 15: An Unexpected Finding: Explore the Fortune Telling room to find a Piece with a Parrot. The item will not be found at once. Quest 16: Brig in the Dark: Explore the Pirate Brig at Night to find a Piece with the Masts. The item will not be found at once. Quest 17: Swearing from Behind the Wall: Explore Room 51 at Night to find a Photo with the Palm. The item will not be found at once. Quest 18: The Alien, Let Me In!: Explore the Plate (Flying Saucer room) to find a Piece with the Jungles. The item will not be found at once. Quest 19: The Familiar Silhouette: Explore the Ocean room in Silhouettes Mode to find a Piece with the Beach. The item will not be found at once. Quest 20: Seals, Ancient as the Stars: Look for a Piece with a Monkey in any room with the Native Idol phenomenon. The item will not be found at once. Quest 21: Pieces of Memory: Find the oceanic pieces of the photo on the left of the map (your screen) and follow the terms of their collection. Quest 22: The Beginning is Marked!: Find the Jar of Glue in the Library in Silhouettes mode. May not be found at once. You have the option to purchase for 1 diamond. Quest 23: Clumsy Robots: Find the Sticky Tape Bobbin by catching robots. The item will not be found at once. You can purchase for 1 diamond and I recommend that you do because you probably don’t have any oil cans to catch robots with! Quest 24: Sticky Brushes: Banish snatchins to find a Brush for Glue. You can purchase for 1 diamond. Quest 25: The Knife with a Strange Handle: Drive the Native Idol (Indigenous Idol) from the African room to find the Boxcutter. You can purchase for 20 diamonds. Quest 26: Phenomenal Farce: Investigate any room with a phenomenon to find the Photo Frame. Don’t not banish the phenomenon. May not be found at once. You can purchase for 25 diamonds. Quest 27: The Task for Real Friends: Find the Pieces of the Photo on the map, click on them, and follow the conditions of creation. Quest 28: Protection From the Scorching Rays: Explore the Hunting Room to find Robinson’s Umbrella. The item will not be found at once. Quest 29: Helm from Atlantis: Search for the marine map in the rooms of the house. Exchange the map with Snatchin Seafarers that walk around outside of the manor to obtain the Helm. You have the option to purchase this item for 16 diamonds. Quest 30: Fragment of Beauty: Search for the marine map in the rooms of the house. Exchange the map with Snatchin Seafarers that walk around outside of the manor to obtain the Piece of Statue. You have the option to purchase this item for 16 diamonds. Quest 31: Vessel from the Seabed: Search for the marine map in the rooms of the house. Exchange the map with Snatchin Seafarers that walk around outside of the manor to obtain the Amphorat. You have the option to purchase this item for 16 diamonds. Quest 32: Secure Support: Search for the marine map in the rooms of the house. Exchange the map with Snatchin Seafarers that walk around outside of the manor to obtain the Column. You have the option to purchase this item for 16 diamonds. Quest 33: Look of Gorgon: Search for the marine map in the rooms of the house. Exchange the map with Snatchin Seafarers that walk around outside of the manorto obtain the Head of Gorgon. You have the option to purchase this item for 16 diamonds. Quest 34: Guide: Charge the Legacy of Atlantis collection to complete the quest. Quest 35: Hat of Islander: Explore the Dressing Room with the Will’o’Wisp phenomenon to find Robinson’s Hat. Quest 36: Taciturn Parrot: Explore the Hunting Room in Silhouettes mode to find the Parrot. Quest 37: Secure Raft: Explore the Oceanic Room to find Robinson’s Raft. Quest 38: Shelter Maker: Explore the African Room in Night mode to find the Hut. Quest 39: Little Friday: Charge the Adventures of a Castaway collection to complete the quest. Quest 40: Clipper in a Fog: Drive the Mist phenomenon away in any room to find the Clipper. Quest 41: Did Not Believe His Eyes: Exchange with the gypsies to find the Polar Bear. Quest 42: Locked Hatch: Explore the Flying Saucer Room to find the Hatch. Quest 43: Blown up Bunker: Explore the Laboratory in Silhouettes mode to find the Screen. Quest 44: Meeting with the Hermit: Explore the tropical island to complete the quest. Quest 45: Thick Shroud: Explore Room 51 at Night to find the image of the island’s fog. Quest 46: Abnormal Accident: Explore the Oceanic Room at night to find the wreckage (Bits of a Plane). Quest 47: The Most Important Evidence: Charge the Secretive Island collection. Quest 48: Hearty Meal: Banish Snatchins to find 25 tiramisu, explore the Oceanic Room to find a tyrannosaur filet and explore the Sakura room to find miso soup. Quest 49: To Wet a Whistle: Find 25 Drunken Joe Whiskey. Quest 50: Find 25 Dauphin Cognac. Quest 51: Find 25 Mermaid Vodka. Quest 52: Find 25 Sea Breeze Wine. Quest 53: Charge the Drinks of the World collection 25 times to complete the quest. Quest 54: Washtub of Idolators: Drive away the Native Idol from any room to find the Ferry. Quest 55: Unruly Caravel: Explore the African Room to find the Caravel. Quest 56: High Speed Clipper: Explore the Pirate’s Brig in Silhouette Mode to find the Clipper. Quest 57: Something Better Than Sailing Vessel: Explore the Laboratory at Night to find the Paddle Boat. Quest 58: Dead Ahead: Explore the Oceanic Room at Night to find an Ocean Liner. Quest 59: The Ice Has Broken! Charge the Seven Feet Under the Keel Collection to complete the quest. Quest 60: Beginning of the Enchanted Path: Explore the Island, the Pirate Brig, and the Oceanic Room 3 times each to complete the quest. You will get the Enchanted Charm as a reward. Quest 61: Open the Salty Embrace: Explore the Fortune Telling Room in Night Mode to find the Neptune. Quest 62: Daughter Leaves by Pearl Path: Explore the African Room or Cloakroom at night to find the Pearls. The item will be found more quickly in the African Room, but also not immediately. Quest 63: Swift Wanderer Went Down: Explore the Hunting Room or Hall with the Native Idol Phenomenon to call the Mercury. It will not be found at once. Quest 64: Golden Gifts to the Mercury: Explore the African Room or Library at Night to find the Golden Fleece. The item will be found more quickly in the African Room, but also not immediately. Quest 65: The Carrier of Hope: Explore the Fortune Telling Room or Hunting Room at night to summon the Unicorn. Quest 66: Cleanliness and Miracle of Lily of the Valley: Investigate any room at night to find the Lily of the Valley. Quest 67: Happy End: Explore the tropical island 3 times to complete the quest.